battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FargoneSeven/RoE and other project Proposals
Hi people. So my last attempt at getting stuff done failed epically, so I'm going to give the old way one more shot. Lots of this is building on stuff CVN has put forward. RoE Proposals I know CVN is advocating for a major overhaul of the RoE and I wanted to get my two cents in. *Flying Ships: My primary concern with these vessels is how we determine their toughness. Apparently the base uppon which your vessel is built counts towards the ships overall toughness. This means that the 50 meter long unarmed shuttle I built today is almost as tough as the 250 meter long destroyer I have because they both use the same base. This ALSO means that one could add a bunch of extra blocks to their base and call it legit. I propose that you must remove the vessels base before taking its stats (just make a copy and delete the base, its not that hard). *Hansa Versions: I like the later versions of Hansa. A lot. They have cool guns and decorations. However, they also have the mini DD, so you all banned all versions above what were on. I think we should allow all versions of Hansa as we rarely (never) use the actuall stats from weapons in RP. Category Proposals We need to seriously reorganize the category pages. *Segregate the active navies from the dead ones. Any and all inactive/dead/destroyed navies/nations/things should have all of their tags removed except for one labled "Inactive/Dead" or something to that effect. *Stop usung the "Navies and Fleets" tag as a catch-all for everything. *Make the following categories: Nations, Corporations, PMCs, Navies, Alliances/Coalitions/Pacts and any others that we find we need. *Pages should have as few tags as possible. Adminship Proposals Do away with the admin rotation. Instead implement a Democratic Counsil of Admins. *The council would be proportional to the number of active users from the term before. *There would be a locked Registered Voter board that would list all of the names of those able to vote. This would prevent people from spamming accounts to win a vote. *An admin would make a post and ask who wanted to be an admin. Those who put their names forward would be listed in a different post on vote day. *On a certain day people would have 48 hours to decide who they wanted to vote for. You would only be able to vote for one person, and once you voted you would not be able to change your decision. *Capt pointed out that a cooldown may be a good idea if an admin is in office for a certain amount of time. Voting Rules: #'Only one vote per registered user.' #'Only registered users are allowed to vote.' #'An official would announce the vote has started. Once it starts no comments are allowed aside from votes.' #'Votes should only contain the name of one candidate.' #'Once the voting period is over the same official would close the vote. Only voted between the "start" and "End" are counted.' #'The top X users would become Admins the following day. All old admins would have their adminship revoked.' There would also have to be some responsibilities associated with adminship, such as consulting with the users about changes and other things. Only those ready to lead the community should apply. Page Overhauls While I commend whoever edited the front page for diong so, it still needs a lot of work. The News page should get used for something. Christ, rename it Political Relationships and put my graph thing there. Just let me make the new one before you do that. Another suggestion was for page templates for each type of navy. Navies would be reccommended to follow these templates, although a bit of artistic license would be given. These templates could also call for multiple pages... Ther you go. These are my proposals. Please take a good look at them. The current council has ultimate discression. ''Constructive criticism and suggestions only please.'' Category:Blog posts